


An Uninvited Guest

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, Humor, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happened after "The Best Man", which I wrote in the summer of 2003 for the SB/RL Fuh-Q-Fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Uninvited Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

The wedding reception had gone better than Sirius could ever have hoped. First, carrying off his speech and embarrassing James; then sucking Moony off undetected and under the table; and finally rescuing him from Lily's awful sister -- all successful and all inside the space of a couple of hours. He had every reason to be pleased with himself. 

Now, though, he wanted to be somewhere else, and quickly. But the corridor outside the dining room seemed to stretch on forever and moving along it was like swimming through treacle. Happy, well-fed and infuriatingly loquacious wedding guests formed a human obstacle course along the narrow passageway, and several of them hailed the pair in acknowledgement or worse, showed every desire to stop and chat. 

Chatting was one of the last things on Sirius's mind at the moment. Apart from anything else, it was hard to give full concentration to forming coherent sentences when you were sporting a hard-on that would make a sizeable dent in the wall should you turn the wrong way. Even walking was difficult in his present state: most people tended not to walk with their hands folded in front of them at groin level, and he avoided others' eyes and the odd looks he was sure to be attracting, slowing from time to time only to check over his shoulder that Remus was still following. 

A pleasantly unfocussed-looking Remus didn't give the impression of being in much of a chatting mood either, which in turn had encouraged Sirius to try to swerve past a couple of their friends. But that tactic had just left Mr Politeness standing alone, enmeshed even deeper in unwanted prattle and shooting looks at once apologetic and pleading at him from several feet away. And the guilt induced by walking past their friends with hardly as much as a 'hello' would, in any case, plague Moony afterwards, so all in all it was better just to stop and get it over with. 

He just wished they would all hurry up a bit. 

So it was with a feeling of resignation that Sirius saw Arthur Weasley hove into his sights, a small, red-haired child trailing in his wake. 

Remus's smile, nod and polite, 'Enjoying the wedding?' had not been treated as rhetorically as they'd undoubtedly been intended, and the Weasleys Senior and Junior ground to a complete halt in their path. Tempted as he was to swerve around them, Sirius felt obliged to stop once more, trying not to squirm as he willed the conversation over before it had even begun. Instead he stood politely, hands folded in front of him as Arthur Weasley babbled on to Remus about nothing in particular. 

The insistent throb from the general area of his groin reminded him how right he'd been to choose the voluminously swirly dress robe that James had mocked in the shop as being 'too poncey'. 

Potter had paid for that remark. And in front of his new in-laws, too. 

Having successfully paid Prongs back, Sirius had been ready for a little triumphalist celebrating, ideally with Remus. But Remus had been playing the gentleman, fulfilling his appointed duties to Lily's awful sister. 

Having the object of your affection and lust looking particularly fetching and not only sitting too far away from you but giving their exclusive attention to someone else was a cruel form of torture which Sirius suspected James and Lily of having engineered deliberately to minimise any opportunities for mischief. Lily had even told him she wanted him to behave himself. Well, he'd disabused her of that notion and rescued Remus at the same time. Under the table had been hot and cramped but boy, was it worth it. Sirius shuffled and licked his lips at the memory. 

Through the haze of his less-than-pure thoughts he suddenly became aware that the conversation had stopped. His attention reluctantly hauled back to the present. 

Remus, Arthur and the child clinging to Arthur's hand were all staring at him, amusement, embarrassment and intense interest mirrored on their respective faces. 

'Could you do that again?' chirruped a small, shrill voice. 'You sounded just like my puffskein.' 

'Sorry?' 

'Err... Didn't quite catch that, Sirius. You sort of... said something.' Arthur smiled apologetically. 

Sirius recognised an opportunity when he saw one. 'Sorry, Arthur. Desperate for the bog.' 

He winked at the tiny boy who was now staring up at him in what looked almost like a disapproving manner -- or would have been, if the person involved hadn't been much too small to disapprove of anything. Sirius blinked then grinned at him, only to be greeted by a very pointed and deliberate stare. 

'Well, we'd better not keep you, then.' Arthur smiled vaguely from Sirius to Remus. 'See you later!' Then he was gone, dragging behind him the odd child who continued to out-stare Sirius over his shoulder, tripping as he went. 

'You squeaked.' 

Sirius whirled around. Remus was smirking at him, his eyes twinkling, on the verge of laughter. 

'And you were fidgeting with your robes. Playing pocket gobstones, Padfoot?' 

Sirius grinned. 'You've got that effect on me,' he announced as he grabbed Remus's upper arm to frog-march him towards the Gents'. 'Enough to make a grown man squeak. Now, no more stops, for anyone,' he muttered, as the door crashed back against the wall. 

As luck would have it, the place was deserted, and refreshingly cool after the stuffy, close air of the reception. Sirius didn't break stride as he headed for the nearest cubicle and shouldered the door open, dragging Remus in after him. 

The partition wall rattled when Sirius slammed back against it. Then Remus's mouth was covering his, swallowing his breath, trying to suck out his tongue by the root. Sirius bit back savagely, inhaling Remus's groaned response. Their hips thrust in opposing motion, seeking out pressure and friction. The partition rattled again when Sirius levered away, gripping Remus's sides to push back and steady him. 

Remus's face strained forward, eyes wide and fixed on Sirius's mouth. His own mouth was open, his breath panting through lips that were already wet and swollen. Sirius hauled him forward again. 

'Going to fuck you,' he exhaled into the soft hair as Remus staggered them both off-balance with another thrust. A bite to his neck jerked him back in surprise. He grinned. 'Oh, you'll pay for that, Lupin.' 

The cubicle was cramped, but they'd managed in smaller spaces than this. Sometimes even creatively. 

Creativity wasn't called for here, though. He turned Remus half-circle away from him, pushing him towards the cistern. Remus was already bundling up his robe, twisting it around his waist as he straddled the toilet. His pose looked awkward, but he would manage. Besides, this wouldn't take long. 

One hand caressed Remus's bum, sneaking down his cleft and through to caress his balls as two fingers of the other hand slipped into his mouth, to emerge slicked with saliva. The wandering hand slid back up, thumbing Remus's cheek aside, and Sirius took a second to appreciate the sight presented to him before starting to inch his fingers inside. His breath rasped audibly as they gradually disappeared. His cock twitched. Just as slowly the fingers withdrew, then pushed back in again. Sirius heard a whimper but wasn't sure if it had come from himself or from Remus, whose head had dropped down between his shoulders, one arm still braced on the wall. 

Sirius pulled up the front of his robe but found it wasn't easy to get a proper grip on the silky material. He cursed as he fumbled, one-handed. The hem dragged up and he tucked it under his right elbow, only to have the other side of the fabric slip back down against his thigh. Instinct raised his knee to stop it as it fell, knocking against Remus's braced leg as he did so and sending Remus staggering forwards. 

'Sorry Moony.' His fingers pulled reluctantly out of Remus's arse to leave both hands free to gather up the robe. 

'Padfoot...' Remus was growling. This might or might not be a good thing. A very distant part of Sirius's brain that wasn't busy with grabbing at the robe or with maintaining his increasingly painful erection warned him that he'd better get a move on before he found himself upended. 

The problem was that the robe seemed to want only to swish to the ground and flow attractively around his ankles. Sirius cursed again, this time the manufacturers of such a useless, poncey item of clothing. With a snarl of irritation, he pulled the accursed thing up over his head. Two buttons skittered away across the tiles as he yanked it off and threw it to the floor. His groin felt as though it was on fire. 

Remus's huffing, shoulder-shaking laugh soon turned to an extremely satisfying moan as Sirius dragged a finger up his cleft, teasing over the twitching opening. 

'Fuck's sake, Padfoot, cut the foreplay.' 

Cock rubbed and slicked as best he could, Sirius pushed against him. One hand grabbed Remus's hip, steadying him against that initial resistance; and he was in. 

Remus hissed; there wasn't much lubrication, and desperate as Sirius was, he wanted to make sure this was good for both of them. The flat of one hand slid under Remus's robe and stroked down his tense back, bumping over the sharp undulations of his spine. Fingers continued the journey over the curve where the backbone stopped, down to where his cock disappeared into Remus's body. 

A groan that seemed to come from his very centre shook his body, drawing him forward and slowly leading him in, further in. 

He pushed at Remus's robe until it slid up and bunched around his shoulders, then drew his hand down the quivery, sweating back again, only to detour once more to the front and rub over his abdomen. 

Then Remus pushed back against him to swallow him completely. 'Move.' 

Sirius didn't need to be told twice. Remus was already moving admirably, his muscles tightening and relaxing around Sirius's cock. Like a spring released, he grabbed Remus's hips and began fucking him relentlessly, slapping hard and fast against him. 

A stagger forwards told him he'd caught Remus off-guard, but the boy was a quick learner. His legs opened wider and Sirius grunted as he hauled his hips back up again to just the right angle. Out to the tip and back in, only Remus's bones stopping him from embedding himself completely, it seemed. Remus's long-fingered hand splayed against the wall while the other hand was now pulling at his own cock, working it as furiously as Sirius was doing his arse. 

Sirius fought the temptation to drop his head and close his eyes, entranced by the sight of his cock slamming in and out, and Remus wanking in front of him. 

With a grunt he came, eyes squeezed shut and cock burying itself as far as it could. His hands scrabbled up around Remus's slim chest like a rutting dog desperate for purchase. His body jerked, then stopped, and he slumped forwards over the sweaty back below him. Remus gasped and shuddered in his arms. 

They stood, crouched over the toilet and stuck together, silent but for the sounds of laboured breathing gradually calming. Sirius rubbed his face on the sticky back. 

'Mmm. Hot and sweaty wolf-boy. Yum.' His tongue swiped over the salt-sweat skin. 

Remus's laugh and weary wriggle reminded him they were still joined, and he carefully began to stand upright. 

A movement to his side made Sirius jump and whirl around. 

In the partition wall beside him there was a very small hole, and the quick flash of an eye showed that someone on the other side was watching everything. 

'Hey, careful!' Remus said as Sirius leapt back from him to unlock the door. But his silky robe slid under his feet and drifted around his ankles to send him floundering then slithering to his knees with a clatter. Cursing, he reached up for the lock and yanked the door open just in time to hear a muffled thump and see the main door to the toilets gently swing shut. 

'Shit.' 

'What on earth are you doing?' 

Remus was manoeuvring himself back into his robes, a look of amused puzzlement on his face. 

'Some bastard was watching us.' Sirius gestured towards the hole in the wall as he finally slumped down in the slippery pool of fabric. 

Remus bent down to look through, then ran one finger around the edge. 'Was this here when we came in? It could be quite new.' 

Sirius shrugged and clambered wearily to his feet with the now thoroughly crumpled robe in his hands. 'Dunno. I wasn't really looking at the wall.' 

'No.' Remus smirked. 'Did you see or hear anything?' 

'Nah -- bugger got off his mark. And let's face it, Voldemort could have come in with a brass band of marching Death Eaters in tutus and we wouldn't have noticed.' 

His hands smoothed down over his robe, checking for his wand and trying to flatten the creased fabric. 

'Don't worry. You'll pass.' Remus leaned in for a kiss. 'We should get back to the reception before we're missed.' He looked pleased with himself. 'Besides, you owe a certain young lady a dance.' 

'Oh, bugger, I'd forgotten about that.' Sirius eyed the hole in the wall again and frowned. 'You don't suppose that was Petu--' 

'No,' Remus said, flatly. 'Just believe me... no,' he answered Sirius's raised eyebrows. 

\+ + + + + 

By the time they made their way back to the reception, the dancing had already begun. Petunia was nowhere in sight -- left just after the meal, looked upset about something, according to Peter who was already nursing a pint. Remus went to fetch two more to keep him company. 

'That lets me off the hook, then. I don't have to dance with that harpy,' Sirius explained to Peter's questioning look. 

'I don't think Lily's too pleased with Moony. Said something about him scaring her sister under the table. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?' 

'Wormtail! The very thought!' 

Peter grinned. 

Remus arrived back at the table at the same time as James ostentatiously whirled Lily off the dance-floor. He dodged aside, holding the glasses high out of collision range. 

'Phew!' She slumped back into a chair, then leaned forward to grab one of the pints from Remus's hand. 'Thanks, Remus!' 

'Get off!' he warned, as James tried to take the other. 

'Come on, Moony, I'm gasping. I've just had three dances with my wife--' he and Lily smiled sickeningly at one another, oblivious to the looks of mock-disgust exchanged by Peter, Remus and Sirius-- 'after all that physical activity, I need a drink!' 

'You're not the only one to have had strenuous physical activity, Potter,' Sirius smirked. 

Lily set down her glass which was immediately snatched up by James. 'Speaking of which, you wouldn't happen to know why Petunia left in such a fit, would you?' A penetrating stare, oddly like a cat's, Sirius thought, settled on Remus. 

As usual, butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. He shook his head. 'Sorry Lily. We were talking about her wedding plans, then she seemed to decide she'd had enough. I think all the excitement was getting to her.' 

'Hmm. I wonder why.' The cat-like gaze now turned on Sirius. 'Alright, Black? You're looking a bit ruffled. That fancy robe's looking the worse for wear.' 

Sirius tried to arrange his features into an expression that mixed bafflement with concern and disinterest. It was not an easy combination to pull off, he found. 

Lily continued staring. 

'Excuse me, may I have this dance?' Albus Dumbledore stood at the end of the table. 

Sirius breathed again in relief as Lily's attention snapped elsewhere. How did James do it? The girl was so much hard work. Not like Moony. A smile which he knew must look silly but didn't seem quite able to help crept over his face as he sneaked a glance sideways at Remus. He was following the conversation further down the table. 

'My apologies for my short absence. I know I had requested the previous dance. Most remiss of me.' 

'Was everything ok, sir? You seemed in a bit of a hurry,' James said. 

'Oh, yes. A quick visit to the lavatories, nothing more. I happened to meet Alastor in there.' Dumbledore turned around and nodded in acknowledgement to Mad Eye who stood a little way off, his magical eye swivelling around the room while the other remained fixed on their table. A curt nod was his reply. 'He was pleased to see me, and who can resist a quick chat with an old friend?' The headmaster smiled benignly. 'Shall we, my dear?' His arm crooked, and Lily slipped her hand through. 

By the time Dumbledore had escorted Lily to the dance-floor, Sirius's jaw had already fallen open. 

The eye at the hole in the wall hadn't been flashing in movement -- it had been swivelling. He looked across the dance-floor to see Mad-Eye now stomping around with Arabella Figg who was dancing demurely, apparently trying very hard to avoid being trodden on by his wooden leg. 

They'd put on a show for Moody. Who'd been so turned on, he'd gone back and hung around the bogs and then-- 

His mind went blank, evidently unwilling to picture that scene. 

He risked a glance at Remus. Remus presently seemed fascinated by the surface of the table, at which he was staring intently. The only movement of his face was the corners of his lips, and they were twitching furiously. Finally, he fell forward, his head thudding down on the wood for the second time that evening and his shoulders shaking. 

James and Peter, propped against the table and watching the dancing, turned at the sudden movement, but Remus was in no fit state to explain and Sirius only shrugged in response to their questioning looks. They exchanged a puzzled glance before turning away towards the floor again, where Moody was helping a now-limping Arabella off to a chair and Dumbledore and Lily were making a fairly passable attempt at a waltz. Dumbledore's robe, Sirius noted with disgruntlement, was just as pristine as when he'd arrived that morning. He wondered briefly if he had the nerve to ask the headmaster which particular pressing charm he'd used, then consigned that particular notion to the graveyard of bad ideas. 

Remus's hand on his arm startled him slightly and his voice was low at his ear. 'I bet I know what you're thinking about.' 

'I bet you don't,' Sirius retorted with a smirk. 'I was thinking about pressing charms, actually.' 

Remus smiled. 'How domesticated.' 

'Like I said before, you've got that weird effect on me, Moony.' 

Their gazes locked, and a warmth that had nothing to do with the temperature spread through Sirius. His hand sneaked under the table to slide along Remus's leg until it met Remus's hand and their fingers interlaced. 

James and Peter, who had evidently had enough of standing, sat down with their drinks and the four of them grinned at one another with an air of self-consciousness or awkwardness or... something that startled Sirius -- it had been a long time since he'd felt that with these companions. 

'If anyone says "All For One", I'll brain them,' James said. 

Their laughter, too, was slightly awkward, and Sirius had the unusual experience of not knowing quite what to say. 

'Well, here's to you and Lily, James. Long life, many children and much happiness.' Remus held up his glass. 

Sirius squeezed his hand under the table as he and Peter lifted their glasses, too. 'James and Lily,' Sirius repeated, his voice clear. 

'And not forgetting Moony and Padfoot,' said James, raising his own glass. 'And Wormtail, too,' he added as he swivelled in his seat to face Peter. 

'And Prongs,' Peter said with a smile. Their glasses chinked and another silence, this one no longer awkward, descended on their group. 

Here, in this moment, in this company, Sirius felt safe from the darkness of the world outside and Remus's hand was warm in his. 

It really didn't get any better than this.


End file.
